


Things Forgotten

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Gerome just... lingers.Until Inigo returns.





	Things Forgotten

It had been a cold two and a half years for Gerome.

With Inigo, Severa and Owain gone, with the war over, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

He felt trapped in a place he didn't know. This wasn't his future. Maybe it was better than his, but he knew he didn't fit in.

Lucina had taken on learning to be the next Exalt, and many other kids had taken on jobs to be close to their parents, or to help out around the city. 

And Gerome? He just lingered. Officially he helped out with the Wyverns, training them and caring for them. 

He didn't have much to do with anyone anymore. He hardly saw the point when anyone could leave at any time... just like Inigo.

~

Gerome found himself wandering around the castle, silent as a ghost. 

He'd been called here personally by Chrom himself, but the Exalt was nowhere to be seen. Gerome was nearly relieved.

He'd heard whispers around the castle. Inigo, Owain and Severa were back. 

Gerome couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Until he saw Inigo.

Turning the corner, Gerome was granted his wish.

There was Inigo, with three girls.

He found it hard to take his eyes away from Inigo. But he managed.

The girl in front of him looked... just like Inigo.

Gerome felt cold.

Inigo had left. And had a child.

Gerome felt anger well up in him and he immediately turned to leave.

"Wait!" The girl who looked like Inigo shouted, running towards him.

When she caught up to him, she caught his arm, and Gerome stopped in his tracks. 

"I.. please don't leave! My dad- he's been waiting to see you!" The girl pleaded, but Gerome didn't want to hear any of it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Inigo, could see the embarrassment on his face, and Gerome wondered.

"What?" Gerome said, monotone, trying to conceal his feelings.

He was angry still. Maybe angrier that the product of Inigo's affections would try to keep him from leaving.

He needed to leave. Lest he make a fool of himself by letting his emotions slip.

He had to admit though... He hadn't felt so... alive since Inigo had left.

 

"I.. have been waiting to meet you, too. I know a lot about you now!" The girl looked almost proud of herself- her chest puffing out as another smile overtook her features.

She had her dad's smile. 

"But I didn't expect my dad's type to be so-"

"Soleil!" Inigo was upon them before she could finish that thought, standing right next to his daughter finally in an attempt to save his own skin now. "My dear, please- I think.." his gaze finally shifted up towards Gerome. "Would you.. I think we should talk. Privately."

Gerome grit his teeth as Inigo stepped up to him.

"We have nothing to talk about." Gerome said.

God, he needed to just ride Minerva but this was all a bad memory...

Until Inigo and his... daughter were just a distant thought.


End file.
